A Saiyan's Passion
by ashz20
Summary: Bulma and Gohan are prisoners of Frieza. They escape with the help of a presumable dead friend. In the process, a love is reborn.BV
1. Chapter 1

A/N_- _Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a DBZ story. Hopefully you like it and it's not a flop like some of my others. I am in search of a title. SO if you have any ideas, please tell me. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer- Me own something. Ha! yeah right.

Chapter One

A large ship floated aimlessly in space. A ship its size could only belong to one being, Frieza, Ruler of the Universe. Frieza was a destroyer of planets. His most recent victims were the inhabitants of planet Earth. His intentions were to only take the beautiful, blue-haired, Bulma Briefs, prisoner. But that plan was shattered when he revealed his plan a little too early to a group of warriors. All of whom were friends with the beauty. All except for two people had stood in Frieza's way, a pint-sized half-saiyin and a flame-haired monkey who was nowhere to be seen. There was even a weak female that had tried to stop him. Her dying wish was to have Bulma take care of her precious Gohan. Frieza complied only because Blue, as he liked to call her, said she would do anything.

Frieza did not take her captive just because of her beauty. His other excuse was her ingenious mind. Her father (before the planet was obliterated) was the founder of Capsule Corp. in which Bulma was the head inventor. Frieza's plan was to use her knowledge to destroy all those who opposed him. But luck was not on his side, because Bulma had a strong resilience and refused. Frieza had an idea. He would deprive her of all the things she loved, mostly mechanics and technology. He made her into a working servant. Everyday, Bulma and Gohan would mindlessly scrub the floors by hand. Everyday, Frieza hoped that she would give up and submit to his will.

Inside the ship

In a deserted hallway, a mass of marine-colored hair moved to the beat of a mindless rhythm. As she dunked the sponge into the bucket of water, Bulma thought, 'Well at least on one's here bothering me again.' As she thought those hopeful words, around the corner of the hallway she heard a crash and then laughing.

"Gohan." She said aloud. Without dropping the sponge, she ran down the hallway and looked both left and right. Her heart lurched, because down the hallway to the right stood Zarbon laughing at a beaten up Gohan who was lying on the ground in pain.

"Get up!" Zarbon spat at him. He kicked the already hurting eight-year old who screamed out in pain. Something inside of Bulma snapped and she hurled the wet sponge with all her might at Zarbon's head. It hit its target.

"What the…" Zarbon started yelling as he turned around to face the direction where the airborne sponge came from. "YOU!"

"Leave him alone!" Bulma spat at him angrily.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Zarbon eyed her playfully. Ever since the day Frieza had brought her on the ship, he had been lusting over her perfect, untouched body. Bulma's stammering brought him out of his shameful thoughts.

"I-I, um, I will, uh…" Zarbon smirked as he held up his hands in mock surrender and stepped away from Gohan. Bulma looked down at Gohan, but looked back at Zarbon when he started to speak.

"But you know…." Bulma caught a glimpse of malice in his eyes before he disappeared. She frantically looked around to see where he went. When no sign of him was found, Bulma relaxed a bit. She thought he was going to try something again.

Bulma was about to take a step towards Gohan's limp form, when a hand appeared covering her mouth, while the other snaked its way across her slim waist. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and her eyes widened in shock as Zarbon whispered into Bulma's ear.

"You never said anything about leaving you alone!" Willing to o anything to get him off of her, Bulma slammed her elbow into Zarbon's stomach. The effect was not what Bulma had in mind. Bulma's elbow now hurt as Zarbon laughed and pulled her closer. Frieza had not visited nor beaten Bulma lately, so her immunity that she had built up towards pain had lessened. That caused her to go limp with pain after she hit Zarbon's hard armor.

The next thing she knew, she was pinned between the wall and the devilishly grinning Zarbon. His hand was still covering her mouth. Bulma's vision was becoming blurry so she blinked away the unspillt tears. But as she blinked, Zarbon's free hand went up her shirt and started to feel her up.

'Ugh! Disgusting! Get off of me!' Bulma screamed in her mind. She was about to try anything she could, when she was saved by the beeping noise coming from Zarbon's scouter, signifying an incoming message. Reluctantly, he removed his hand from her shirt, much to Bulma's pleasure.

'Business before pleasure,' he thought frowning. He then pressed a button on the side of the scouter, letting the message play.

"Zarbon!" An oh-so familiar voice shouted. "Never keep me waiting again."

"My apologies Lord Frieza." Zarbon replied. He gave Bulma a glare as if saying, "Make one noise and you will regret the day you were born."

"We don't have time for meaningless apologies." Frieza spat back already annoyed. "You are needed at the docking bay. The pig-headed monkey has finally arrived. You need to help keep him under control."

'Pig-headed monkey?' Bulma thought. 'Could it be? No, he was killed when Earth was destroyed. Or was he? Is it really you? Are you here to help me Vegeta?'

"Yes, right away sir." Zarbon responded dutifully through clenched teeth. He hated being insulted by Frieza in front of other people. His scouter beeped again signaling the end of the conversation.

Zarbon focused upon Bulma's still disturbed face and smirked spitefully at her. "Looks like you got lucky, _again._" Zarbon took a step backwards and removed his hand from her mouth. "Pick up the brat and let's go." Bulma rushed past Zarbon and gently picked up Gohan. Without hesitating, she walked straight past him and towards her room.

When she opened her door, she hesitated. Zarbon took advantage of this and put his hand around her neck.

"One way or another, you will be mine." He hissed into her ear. Bulma's eyes widened as Zarbon shoved her into her room. But before he shut and locked the door, Zarbon he venomously, "That no good Monkey Prince doesn't deserve to be in the same galaxy as you. And you should be honored to be the affection of my eye." With that disturbing note he let the door slam shut and a click was heard signifying the door was locked.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Incase you haven't noticed, I have a bad habit of reading more than I write. I will try to change this. Thank you for the reviews. A special thanks to **Fallen Angel From Grace**, who came up with the title. Anyway, here's the next chapter of the story. RnR._

_Me no own._

* * *

Silent tears slid down Bulma's cheeks. She looked down at Gohan's sleeping form. If she wanted to avoid Frieza and find Vegeta, she'd have to wake him quickly.

"Gohan," she whispered shaking him gently. He let out a little groan and slowly opened his eyes.

"Wha. Where are we? Where's Zarbon? Are you ok? Is Frieza coming?" he asked very quickly.

"In our room, the docking bay, yes and yes. Gohan clam down." Bulma replied trying to calm the worrying wonder.

"Frieza's coming! What are we gonna do? You know what happened last time!"

"Gohan you need to calm down!" Bulma said a little louder than intended. "First of all we are not going to panic! Alright?" Gohan nodded, so she continued. "Second, we are getting out of here. Do you remember Vegeta?" Gohan was silent for a moment while he tried to remember the old times. His eyes filled with anger as he darkly said, "He's the jerk that hurt you before Frieza came." Bulma winced at the memory and pain as she gently touched her left forearm. She still remembered the day as if it were yesterday.

Vegeta had used his brawn instead of brain and tried to force Bulma to give him the dragon balls. She had refused an he strengthened the grip on her arm until a cracking sound was heard, then Vegeta released the arm. He looked and saw that a hand-shaped bruise was already forming. He moved his gaze into her deep sapphire blue eyes. For a moment he was shocked. In Bulma's eyes he saw nothing, no fear, no pain, no sadness. She hadn't even enough time to splint her arm before Frieza showed up and ruined everything for her. Bulma thought on how Vegeta wasn't even there when they confronted Frieza. Just thinking about it made her want to cry. And that she did, only to be brought out of her memories by Gohan.

"Bulma, are you ok?" she wiped away the offensive tears.

"Yes, sorry. As I was saying, Vegeta is here. I think." She explained what happened with Zarbon, leaving out a few parts that Gohan would get in trouble for. Only because he would try and hurt Zarbon for what he said and did. Bulma told Gohan about the escape route that she had found.

"By what I found out, the docking bay is right at the end of the hallway. If we go straight in the air duct, we should only have to crawl for about five minutes. But we need to hurry. We've wasted too much time already." Gohan nodded and flew up to the air duct vent. With one pull, the vent cover was out of the wall, leaving a hole just large enough for Bulma to move around. She climbed on top of the bed and pulled herself into the vent. She moved far enough inside that Gohan could get in behind her. He put the vent cover back over the opening as he climbed in.

"Ok. Now try and be as quiet as possible." Bulma whispered. Gohan nodded and they started to crawl.

After about five minutes of aching backs and knees, Bulma and Gohan heard voices. Bulma reached the vent cover and watched what was going on. Frieza was talking to a figure that was kneeling in between the green pretty boy Zarbon and the fat pink blob also called Dodoria.

'If Frieza would just move, I could see who that is.' Bulma thought.

"Well my little monkey, it looks as if we finally caught you in our web. I assure you that you will not get away so easily this time." Frieza said letting out a malicious laugh.

"That's what you think you ugly homosexual bastard," replied the person kneeling. In an instant, Frieza's tail was around the man's neck. He tried to struggle but Zarbon and Dodoria had each grabbed onto one of his arms, forcing him to stay on his knees.

"You obviously have forgotten your respect. Or perhaps you've given it to somebody else" Frieza said menacingly.

"How(gasp)anybody could(pant) show you(gasp) any respect(gasp) is beyond me." The man struggled to say. He glared up at Frieza as his neck was released.

"You'll soon see just who I can earn respect from, _Prince Vegeta_. Now I must go cheer up someone who has been feeling very "blue"." Vegeta quickly caught onto Frieza's meaning and tried to struggle against the grip still remaining on his arms. The only effect that had was to earn him a hard kick in the gut from Frieza.

Bulma's eyes had widened at the realization that it actually was Vegeta down there. They, if possible, had gotten even wider when he showed signs of actually caring for her. She had gasped when Vegeta got kicked. Since he had sensitive Saiyan hearing, Vegeta heard the gasp and shifted his eyes toward the vent, not moving his head for fear of revealing her location.

'Good girl. I knew she had enough sense to try and get away from the bastard.' He thought to himself.

Vegeta's aching body hit the ground when Frieza and his goons left the docking bay. A malicious glint appeared in his eyes as he came up with a brilliant plan.

Bulma turned to Gohan and nodded. He carefully slipped past her to push out he vent cover. With only a small noise the cover was out and gently placed on the ground. Somehow Bulma had turned around to that her feet came out of the air duct first. She carefully slide down the seven foot drop with her back to the room. She grinned as she turned around expecting to see a shocked Vegeta on the ground. That would have happened if Vegeta had actually been on the ground when she actually turned around. The only thing that was on the ground was Gohan who was once again unconscious. Without even looking around to see who did it, Bulma ran towards Gohan. But once again, she was stopped before she reached her destination. She was only a couple steps away from Gohan, when a hand came over her mouth and the other went around her waist. This time she was hoisted up in the air. Bulma did notice that grip on her was firm, yet gentle. She was brought out of her thoughts by a harsh voice.

"You've been here what three months, and you still haven't learned not to let your guard down." Bulma felt some what relieved to hear Vegeta's stern voice. He removed his hand from her mouth and Bulma screamed at him.

"Damn it Vegeta. You scared the hell out of me! And why did you have to ruin my victory?" Vegeta wisely put his hand back over her mouth to stop the stream of curses directed at him. He was about to reply to her out burst, when they heard an ungodly roar.

"Shit." He stopped his ascent to the ceiling when he felt something wet on his hand that was covering Bulma's mouth. He turned her around and was about to yell at her for licking his hand, but stopped. He saw that his hand was not wet from her licking it, but from her tears.

"P-Please," Bulma begged. "D-Don't let him get me again. Please." At that Bulma couldn't contain her fear any more. She broke down and started into Vegeta's chest. His heart of stone that had been melted months previous by the very person in his arms, shattered to see her broken like she was now.

Some 30 feet below the air-born couple, Gohan was slowly coming back to consciousness. He sat up and looked at the scene floating above his head. Vegeta removed his hand from Bulma's mouth to wipe away her tears. That was the unfortunate moment when Bulma opened her eyes and looked down. Right on cue, her fear of heights kicked in and she started to freak out. She kept screaming, "Put me down! Put me down!" and was wiggling and squirming.

"Bulma calm down!" Vegeta yelled trying to get a firm grip on her but she slipped.

"VEGETA!" She screamed. Gohan and Vegeta both tried to catch her. Bulma closed her eyes in pain as her left ankle hit the ground. Luckily, Vegeta had caught her before anything else was damaged. Unfortunately, the way Vegeta had caught Bulma, caused her about as much pain as her ankle did at the moment. He had grabbed onto her forearms to stop her fall, applying serious pressure to her left arm.

Bulma opened her eyes and stared into the two endless black abysses that were Vegeta's eyes. He could see nothing but pain in her sapphire eyes. Bulma couldn't take the pain anymore and cries out.

"Please let go of my arm. It never really healed." A questioning look appeared in his eyes as he looked in the arm in question. He gently sat her on the ground and kneeled next to her left side. Meanwhile, Gohan went over to Bulma's ankle after being stunned by the calm interaction between the two adults. Vegeta suddenly remembered something. To prove his memory correct, he started to roll up the long sleeve of the gray shirt Bulma was wearing. He suddenly grew very angry because present on her arm was the faded hand-shaped bruise he left on her three months ago. Vegeta then noticed the other discolored bruises adorning Bulma's arm. He was about to ask her about them, but she beat him to it.

"After you…" Bulma trailed off unsure. "After the incident, I didn't have enough time to splint it properly before Frieza showed up. So he and Zarbon both quickly found out about it. So every time they tried something they would use the pain and the memory against me. Not that they got away with everything!" Bulma added quickly when she saw fury in Vegeta's eyes. She continued. "They made sure that it never really healed. So that they could claim that they never broke any of my bones. And to make sure that…" Bulma tried to look into Vegeta's eyes but her vision was blurred by unspillt tears. She blinked and two tears raced each other down her cheeks. They never reached her chin because Vegeta brushed them away.

"Make sure that…?" he urged her to continue.

"To make sure that I never forgot how you left when I needed you the most." The tears erupted like a volcano. Bulma started to yell in blind fury. "You left on the day I needed you the most Vegeta. It was my birthday. I finally became a woman and I had to come here." Her sobs subsided, but Bulma continued to yell and pound on Vegeta's armored chest with her small fists. "My birthday gifts were the worst things in the world. That monster gave me no reason to live. He took away my home, my family, and my friends. But do you know what the worst was, Vegeta? The worst gift was that the man I loved left me. I needed you Vegeta. You didn't even try to stop him." Bulma calmed down and closed her eyes. She then softly whispered, "I needed you," before she succumbed to sleep.

Vegeta now feeling guilty, decided that all of Bulma's misfortunes were his fault and the first thing he would do would be to rid her of her abusers. No, scratch that. The first thing he would do would be to tell her the truth after she woke up.

Vegeta looked towards Gohan, hatred towards himself, the pale lizard, the green pretty boy and everybody else who had wronged Bulma clearly visible in his deep onyx eyes.

"Alright runt, what's the damage?" Gohan was brought back to reality and the shocking display and glared at Vegeta.

"Well, it's not broken, but it is very badly sprained. She shouldn't walk on it. If we can get back to our room, we can use the bandages we have to wrap it."

"Wait, if you guys had bandages, why didn't she fix her arm." Vegeta asked glancing at the sleeping woman's face. Gohan sighed. He didn't want to be the one to explain this to Vegeta.

"Bulma didn't want to forget you, no matter how much it hurt her. She told me that before any of this ever happened; you were the best thing that had ever happened to her. If Frieza was tormenting her, then Zarbon was. Neither of them would leave her alone, but her thoughts of you were what got her through it at first. She never wanted to believe that you of all people were dead. After awhile, her mind forgot you, but I knew that her heart never would." Vegeta's expression drastically changed. It went from extreme ready to kill anger, to soft and if possible, kind and loving. His expression then changed back to fury as they heard another roar of anger.

Vegeta stood up and carefully picked up Bulma bridal style.

"Where's your room?" he asked Gohan, who was standing up also.

"It's down the hall. Follow me." At that Gohan, followed closely by Vegeta, flew to the door and cautiously looked out.

_

* * *

__Hope you liked it. RnR._


End file.
